The purpose of this study is to determine the pharmacokinetic parameters for cyclosporine on selected renal transplant recipients by extrapolation of blood levels taken on each subject over a period of one year posttransplant. The goal is to determine the most useful of three pharmacokinetic analyses for optimization of cyclosporine dosing in renal transplant recipients.